Aka no Oni
by th3collection
Summary: The elder sister of Kagome resolves to conquer the world by any means necessary. In the process she creates her own country of demons. Nura: Rise of the Youkai and Yu Yu Hakusho will be mixed in later.
1. Chapter 1

_"If our impulses were confined to hunger, thirst, and desire,_

 _we might be nearly free;_

 _but now we are moved by every wind that blows_

 _and a chance word or scene that, that word may convey to us."_

 _{Mary Shelley}_

The Higurashi's were a small family consisting of a mother, three children, an old man and an overweight, lazy cat; named, Buyo.

They lived humbly on a shrine, though not by choice. Previous years saw, Higurashi Yuriko living happily with her husband in married bliss. She had a good job, that made her eager to wake up and work everyday - and still maintained a fairly good social life.

Her life was good - though that all ended abruptly.

On the way home from a late shift at work she was brutalized by a man she did not see the face off.

As horrible as the act itself had been, what really destroyed the woman's life was when she found out, in the following months, that she was pregnant with twins.

Yuriko did not wish to carry that monster's children, but couldn't be sure if they were his - there was also the possibility that they belonged to her husband. The desperate woman was left with to make the most challenging decision of her life - in the end, she decided to keep them.

After the birthing of her two daughters, she had their DNA tested. Weeks passed with much anxious deliberation, and finally, Yuriko's fears were realized. One of her daughters was the product of her assault, and the other from her husband. Her husband named his daughter, Higurashi Kagome, and the other girl, he delegated - ' _her name would be Akuma to reflect what she truly is: born of evil'._ She would not take his surname, in fact, she would not take a surname at all.

The girl had no family, it was only right, as _she had destroyed their family._

She _haunted_ him. Her existence brought him only pain - pain that one day, he could no longer bare. Yuriko had taken Kagome shopping with her and left _him_ alone at home with, Akuma.

The scene she returned to was not unexpected but it was gruesome in a sort of way that no one could have anticipated. _It was a disgusting mess of flesh._

He had blown his brains out with a shotgun, leaving almost nothing left of his head. Blood was everywhere - splattered on the carpeted floor, the family couch, the ceiling - the walls were _fucking_ repainted with it, and her _other child looked as if she had bathed in it_.

Akuma sat in a sea of red, looking into nothing, with a blank, unresponsive stare. Yuriko quickly shielded Kagome's eyes and rushed out of the house to promptly puke onto the front lawn.

Yuriko didn't know when it came about; Kagome began to call her sister ' _Aka_ ', red. Luckily for Kagome, the event had been either too brief to be remembered or so traumatizing that the memories of it were repressed. Yuriko and _Aka,_ had not been so fortunate.

Yuriko and the girls moved back in with her father and remained there, and she went on to have another child, Souta - and for a short while, she was able to pretend that her family held some normalcy.

Kagome grew to be a bright, social girl with a rare sort or resiliency, and Souta began to grow into a fine boy. It was her other daughter, _Aka,_ that concerned her. The girl spent almost every waking moment either practicing or sharpening that sword, the one Aka had found on the shrine grounds.

Aka talked about it like it was a person. She found the thing soon after they moved in with her father and that's when the madness started. Yuriko never pushed because part of her pitied the girl and she assumed that the sword was her way of coping; But as Aka grew into her teens it became apparent that it was much more than that - it was an obsession.

Aka brought the sword with her everywhere she went, she took it in the shower with her and she slept next to it. The amount of care Aka put into ' _Sounga_ ' was more intense than any relationship Yuriko had ever had.

Yuriko had only seen Aka smile twice, both times had been when she happened to observe the girl practicing with the sword. She moved like a master swordsman within a year of having the thing, it honestly frightened Yuriko.

There wasn't anything she could do, all she could be was thankful for two normal children.

Kagome and her younger brother, Souta were getting ready for school. Kagome smiled at her mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We're going now."

Yuriko returned her daughter's smile, "Try and convince Aka to go with you, she's in the yard."

Kagome nods at her mother, "I'll try." She turns and runs to the door swinging it open, "Honey watch out! Buyo is going to get out!" Yuriko yells to Kagome but the cat is already brushing past the girl's ankles and into freedom.

"Buyo!" Kagome screams after the cat, as it runs towards the well house. Aka, hearing her sister's distress, breaks into a sprint towards the small shed of a building - Kagome right on her heals.

The cat narrowly evades the devil girl's grasp and slips through a crack in the shed door. Aka pulls the door back to make enough room for herself to enter - watching the cat jump onto the lip of the well. Aka jumps straight for him but unfortunately so does Kagome - Kagome bumps into her older twin shoving them both down the well, with her usual clumsiness.

A purple light envelops the girls and a centipede woman comes straight for them. Kagome shrieks, barely having time to react - Aka, on the other hand, snaps into motion, placing her body between the yokai and her sister.

Sharp claws find her back, ripping a gash from the top of her shoulder to her lower back. Blood spurts from the wound - temporarily blinding the demon, it's just enough time for the two to reach the end of the purple light.

The twins slam against the bottom of the well. Kagome is gasping heavily, still in shock. Aka turns her front towards the other girl, hiding her wounds. She reaches up to her tight bun and pulls it lose, her mid-thigh length, black hair assures that the other girl will not be allowed to see the damage inflicted by the youkai's claws.

Aka knows immediately that they are no longer in the well house; she looks up into the open sky, visible at the top of the well.

"Kagome, start climbing the ladder." She urges the girl. Kagome gulps, "Now." She orders. If Aka goes first she knows the blood will drip down, and she doesn't plan on chancing her clumsy sister taking, yet another, fall.

Kagome waits for her at the top of the well. "Where are we?" Aka doesn't answer, but she shrugs Sounga off her shoulder and tosses aside the fabric sleeve for the blade. As she discards the material onto the ground, Kagome gulps in response.

"Whatever the case, I'll protect us, Kagome. Your fear is insulting." Aka walks forward in a straight line through the forest.

"Is that a boy?" Kagome gasps, pointing at a white haired teen dressed in red, who is stuck to a tree by an arrow.

Aka tilts her head, and observes him. He appears to be sleeping, _dead maybe? It is irrelevant._ "Stay away from, Inuyasha." An old woman speaks as she comes through the trees. "What is ye business here in the forest of Inuyasha? Are ye demons?" The old crone questions.

"We don't know where we are, you have to help us, please!" Kagome gasps out, beginning to cry.

While the old woman, Aka now knows as ' _Kaede_ ', was first suspicious of them she warmed up to Kagome quickly - saying that she reminded her of her own sister.

Kaede lead them to the small hut she resided in. Aka relaxes as the old woman takes up conversation with her sister, they ease into a relaxed tone, explaining the location and situation respectively. Kaede went on to explain demons like the centipede woman, Kagome described, and half demons like Inuyasha.

At the talk of demons, Aka decided to cut in, "I require medical attention. Would you be willing to assist me?" She asks the woman as politely as she is able; though she probably comes off as ' _forceful_ '. _Polite isn't really her forte._

Kaede turns to her in surprise, "Ye are hurt?"

Aka nods in response.

"I will help ye, show me ye injuries."

Aka nods once again.

"Kagome, go outside and do not come back until I say it's alright." She orders, giving the girl no room to question her decision. Kagome gives her a weak smile before leaving the hut.

Aka sets Sounga at her side and pulls her hair back up into a bun - pulling off her shirt and and bra, as well. Both articles of clothing had been shredded beyond repair and were now only in the way. She turns her back to the old woman and kneels.

"Why did ye not say anything earlier!? Does ye not realize these are death wounds if not tended to in time?!" Kaede berates in shock at the amount of damage done to the girl's back.

"We are in a foreign land, it was of greater importance to ascertain whether or not you were a threat." She solemnly answers.

"Ye are a warrior at heart." The woman nods, she moves around the hut grabbing supplies. When she has what she needs she kneels behind the teen and strings a thread through a needle. "These will need to be sewn shut then cleaned. I have something for the pain, but ye will feel it." Aka simply shrugs and absently caresses Sounga; leaving the old priestess to her work.

Upon finishing cleaning the blood from the stitched up flesh of Aka's back, she politely asks the girl, "Ye needs clothing, what does ye prefer to wear?"

Aka thinks for a moment, "Black, men's clothing will do. I do not wish to dress in priestess garb nor a kimono."

Kaede nods at the odd request and exits the hut. She returns with a black hatori shirt and hakama pants. Aka dresses silently before letting her hair down again. Kaede looks her over - she's a beautiful girl but it's a shame her skin was ruined, she knows the girl - Aka will not care, but for a female to bare the scars she would - it gives a sort of glimpse into a painful future.

Kaede had only, utter respect for this young woman; even though she's dressed in man's clothing, wields a sword and is showing more cleavage than a common whore would.

Kaede shakes her head, the girl is _something_.

Aka knows the old woman is appraising her, she's familiar with that look. "Aaah!" Her thoughts are interrupted by a set of loud screams and crashing noises. She leaps into action, throwing herself out of the hut.

The yokai from earlier is chasing her sister toward Inuyasha's forest. Aka rips off Sounga's sheath, tossing it aside as she sprints after her sister. When she catches up, the centipede woman has wrapped around her sister and Inuyasha, crushing them against an old oak tree with her massive body.

"Give me the jewel!" The centipede woman roars.

Aka growls lowly, while Kagome is busy talking to Inuyasha - though, Aka doesn't hear what they're saying, because in that moment she could only see red.

"Sounga." The name slips from her lips, the sword pulses immediately in response, and she feels his aura spread throughout her body. Oni horns adorn her forehead and her eyes bleed red.

She rushes the youkai in rage, moving faster than possible for a human, Aka slices the youkai into a pile of messy gore.

With a final slash at air, it is done, all traces of blood are removed from her sword. "Sounga." She repeats his name and her features return to normal. All attention is now on her. The old woman and scared villagers walk into the clearing. "Sheath." She addresses the woman. Kaede is beginning to become accustomed to the girl's very streamline, blunt way of rude conversation. Kaede tosses the desired object in Aka's direction.

Aka lifts the blade into the hair and catches it perfectly onto the sword with practiced precision.

"Kagome, why has ye freed Inuyasha?" Kaede speaks in worry.

The boy chuckles darkly and rips his claws into the Kikyo lookalike's hip. Kagome screams as a pink-hued jewel is ripped from her hip, Inuyasha lungs for the thing - grabbing a hold of it he takes off in a run. Kaede starts a chant and beads fly at Inuyasha, forming a necklace around his neck.

"Quickly one of ye speak the words of subjugation!" Kaede yells.

"Words of subjugation, words of subjugation.." Kagome thinks aloud in panic. "Inuyasha, play dead." Aka speaks with a hard voice - the result in instantaneous, Inuyasha smashes hard against the ground.

Aka strides slowly toward the boy, plucking the jewel from his hand and tossing it to Kagome. "This came from your body, it belongs with you." Luckily the other girl somehow manages to catch it. _Now what to do with the boy, hm..._

He's under her control now but he hurt her sister and to Aka, that is _unforgivable_. "Your name is Inuyasha, isn't it?" She kneels in front of him.

"Keh, what's it to you?" He defends angrily trying to hide his nervousness. "You have two choices, you can either become mine voluntarily or I'll kill you right here and now. It doesn't matter to me, whatever you choose, your life is mine either way." She glares down at him.

Inuyasha stares into her face, despite being human she reminds him much of his older half brother. She has an aura of complete resolve, so he has no doubt that she would kill him without a second thought. "You'll kill me anyway, because I'm a half demon. Don't pretend to care." He spouts off, "I'd kill you for putting scar on my sister's body. I do not care what or who you are. Now pick, my patience is running thin." She grits out.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise, _she doesn't care? She was just protecting her sister._ Inuyasha doesn't want to die like this, he figures he can get the jewel when she puts her guard down. "I want to live." He concedes.

She narrows her eyes, "Say it."

Inuyasha bites back a growl, this girl is just like that bastard Sesshomaru. "I belong to you." He answers, telling her what she wants to hear.

She turns and walks back towards the village, "Come." He pushes himself off the ground and follows behind his alpha, as a inuyoukai, submitting to the girl made them pack. _But why'd his alpha have to be such a dismissive asshole like that damned Sesshomaru? God must hate him._

Aka pushes her way into the familiar hut, "I trust you have attended to Kagome's hip." She speaks confidently. The damage her sister took angers her greatly.

"Yes, the cut was minor." Kaede speaks knowing it's a matter of pride for the girl. Inuyasha glances at Kagome, she looks so much like Kikyo it hurts. He catches her eye and she quickly looks away blushing. He sits down by her and tries to make conversation, it's not much like him but he is curious about his new, stoic leader and the girl whom closely resembles his past love.

"Aka? Isn't that a weird name for a girl?" Inuyasha asks Kagome about her sister.

"Her name is actually Akum. Aka is a nickname." Kagome explains, shifting uncomfortably. _Akuma?_ Inuyasha gets an odd feeling, he glances at Aka; she sits, sharpening her sword, apathetic to the surrounding world.

"Why'd your parents name her that?" He can't help but ask. "Ah um, I'd rather not…" The girl speaks nervously.

"Because I am the product of rape." Aka answers, her voice monotone seemingly unphased. Inuyasha stops asking questions after that. But the old women propositions one of her own, "Ye are not human, what are ye?"

Kagome also wondered about what happened to her sister earlier, the girl went demon and slashed up the centipede youkai. "Sounga is a demon, we fight as one being."

"So when ye fights, ye become a demon?" Kaede responds, Aka nods. "What kind?" Inuyasha asks, all demons have a sub-specie type - he, himself, is half inu-youkai.

"I become an Oni." She responds. Kagome shakes, _she's still my sister, she won't hurt me_ \- she has to remind herself. She knows _Aka is many things, loyal included_. Kaede shakes her head at the situation, it's somewhat of a bad joke. The girl herself is named demon and nicknamed by extension: ' _Aka, the red orge'._

Kaede no longer holds any suspicions of the twins though, becoming comfortable with the both of them; admittedly excited to be in the presence of two fellow priestesses. She turns to Kagome, explaining the Shikon Jewel and her role as its protector.

Inuyasha sits in the far corner of the hut, grunting and bitching to the old woman when she brings up Kikyo, his first love.

Aka remained silent during Kaede's lengthy recounting of facts, a few things catching her interest.

The following three days move slowly, Kagome spends her time following around the elder priestess and Inuyasha complains in the background.

Aka does a series of muscle building exercises, sprints laps around the village, and sharpens Sounga - the last part, nearly constantly.

Inuyasha has to admit he is a bit baffled by the intensity of Aka's frequent workouts. When the temperature increases the orge girl strips off her shirt like a boy, her chest barely covered by a grey chest wrap. Inuyasha's face goes red, _that attire is less modest than a brothel whore's_. What gets his attention are the large gashes on her back, they are healed over, thick scars - those had to have been serious wounds. Another thing that surprises him is the muscle definition of her body. _Sure, she is positively female with a nice set of curves but her body is toned like a man's. She's got more muscle than Inuyasha does._ He notes to his displeasure.

When Aka finishes her warm up, she goes off to hunt something for her sister and herself to eat for dinner. She moves fast and soundlessly, in search of sizable prey.

"Look a little human, how delicious!" Aka's head snaps in the direction of the voice, _a talking bear? Hm, sizable enough. She won't need Sounga for this one,_ she cracks her knuckles a few times before rushing the bear youkai - she latches her teeth onto the creature's throat and bites down. With a final move, she rips away the flesh between her teeth and swallows down the hunk of core. The dead bear lays at her feet.

 _Perhaps it is too big?_ She knows it will be difficult to carry, not because of the weight but because of how large it is. With a grunt she grips Sounga in one hand and grips the thick fur of the bear in the other.

She drags the corpse behind her as she begins her journey back to the village.

The effort takes a long time. When she returns the tone of the village is solemn. Her sister sits on the ground in front of Kaede's hut, the girl is looking down in shame.

"What happened?" Aka demands, startling the other girl into a stupper.

Kagome's head remains down and she puts her face in her hands, "The Jewel, it was my responsibility but I broke it and the shards scattered throughout all of Japan. This is all that's left. Aka we need to get it back! Please help me, I won't ask anything of you ever again." Kagome looks into her sister's face with tears in her eyes as she holds up a single fragment of the pink jewel.

The seriousness of the moment is lost when her eyes land on Aka's heavy load. "Holy shit is that a bear?!" The girl yelps, pointing an accusing finger at the furry thing. Inuyasha glances down at the two when he hears, Kagome's yell.

He falls out of the tree, "What the hell? Keh, that's a god damn bear alright." Aka shrugs, "Dinner." She remarks.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord… Ouch, ouch it hurts!" A green imp calls after the silver haired inu daiyoukai, only to be hit with a series of pebbles.

"We approach, be silent Jaken." He speaks in a smooth monotone voice. The two sit atop a giant orge, which clenches another demon in its hand. The orge stomps into Kaede's village.

Aka exits the small hut when she hears the villagers screaming, again. Inuyasha is already ahead of her with Kagome following closely behind.

She comes up to stand in front of the angry hanyo, whom is preoccupied shouting up at a beautiful, silver haired demon, that is sitting atop a large rather ugly demon.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard! What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yells at his brother.

"This one has come to claim what rightfully belongs to this Sesshomaru, hand over father's sword. And hurry, lest your human mother will be crushed." Sesshomaru returns, glaring at his filthy, half sibling.

Aka regards the situation with a bit of annoyance, _the situation is becoming more of a pain in the ass by the minute._ She does admit to herself that _the older inuyoukai is quite attractive,_ unfortunately, he poses a threat to her sister and therefore she can not allow him to exist.

Sesshomaru's attention refocuses on a woman dressed in male clothing when he hears the unsheathing of a blade. "Sounga."

Shock passes through his body, as he immediately recognizes the blade; Sounga was his father's second sword. He watches the katana pulse and the girl's features shift into that of a humanoid demon. He barely has time to dodge when she slices the giant orge into two, but he is again surprised when she stabs the blade through the demon masquerading as Inuyasha's mother.

"Aka!" The hanyo screams in rage at the girl not noticing the corpses transformation. Aka lands calmly, her feet cushioned by a chunk of the defeated ogre's face.

"Inuyasha, play dead." She orders apathetically, in a manner that reminds Jaken of Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha slams into the ground, "Inuyasha, look she's not your mother! She doesn't have a face!" Kagome points out in astonishment, she turns to her sister, "How did you know?"

In truth, Sesshomaru is also wondering that very question. A vicious smirk works its way onto Aka's face, "I didn't." Kagome blanches, "Then why…" Aka chuckles darkly, "This Aka does not like obnoxious things." She mocks the surprised Daiyoukai. "So how bout it? Want me to rip your head off, fucker?" She inclines her head in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru does not know what to think of the girl, he's never met a woman like her. Sesshomaru has lived a long time, he'd met plenty of female warriors but this one was different. Regardless, he had an objective. He ignores her and lunges for Inuyasha, shoving clawed fingers into one of the hanyo's eyes. He smirks at his victory, removing the black pearl from the hanyo's eye. "What's that?" Kagome asks in the background, somewhat unphased by the violence. _She's become desensitized after living with her sister for fifteen years._

"Don't follow me." Sesshomaru speaks to Aka, before passing into a portal opened by the black pearl. Of course, Aka leaps after the boy without hesitation. Inuyasha and Kagome leap after her - the three fall from the sky towards a giant pile of bones.

Inuyasha pulls Kagome onto his back, shielding her from the fall. Aka just braces herself, they smash through the skull and into what once was the mouth of the demon.

Sesshomaru reaches to draw the Tessaiga, but the blade electrocutes him before he can even make contact with it. Enraged, he slams his hand around the swords handle - only to be shot backwards against the other side of the skull, by what felt like a bolt of lightning.

Aka lands in a crouch beside the Tessaiga. _This is what he was after? Perhaps the sword is special like her beautiful, Sounga._ She grasps the hilt of the other sword and pulls it from the ground appraising it for a moment. The sword requires much repair.

"Give this Sesshomaru the Tessaiga."

"Oh? Why should I? This sword has already judged you unworthy." She mouths off to the angry dog demon.

"That was my father's sword, it should go to me. I'm the oldest! Instead he gives it to that worthless half demon and leaves me this sword. This sword can't even kill, it can only resurrect the dead." He growls at the woman, guestering to the sword at his hip.

"This sword is not meant for you. I can understand your father's wishes but I can't condone his actions as it's apparent he disrespected your mother with another woman and, selfishly disregarded his children." Aka begins a lecture like discussion.

"It is my firm belief that: When someone has a child their life isn't about them anymore, the child always comes first. You must hate Inuyasha for representing all of your father's betrayals but I can not accept that either, if you want to blame someone then blame your father." She clenches her fist and grinds her teeth angrily.

Sesshomaru is completely focused on everything she's saying. She so utterly understood every aspect of the situation.

"If you still want the Tessaiga, despite what I've said, then I'll give it to you." She shrugs, Inuyasha blanches.

"Hey! I thought you just said that you understand father's wishes and that the sword doesn't belong to that bastard! That doesn't make any sense!" Inuyasha points angrily in her direction, his irritation and the confusion causing his temper to boil over.

Aka shrugs, "I do understand his wishes, but that doesn't mean I'll respect them. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru - your father is dead and when he was alive - sounds like he was a real dick-head. As far as I'm concerned, he can go fuck himself." Aka finishes, sticking her middle finger towards the sky.

Sesshomaru lets out a rumble, _he does not have much of a sense of humor, but this girl_ … He lets out a deep chuckle, and Inuyasha bites his lip in silence. _There's a certain level of truth to her words._

She quirks a lip at the two, "Sesshomaru, you're free. You don't have to carry on in his shadow, fight with your own strength and live as you please. You've already surpassed your father. You are strong, and because of that you can escape the shackles of the powerless; because, in this world there is but one truth: Those who are weak are fated to die quickly. The world is cruel and if you do not become strong you will live a meaningless existence, awaiting the abyss. Though, that shouldn't concern you." Her words turn cold, and the three observe the girl and begin to understand her.

"You have choices, Sesshomaru, don't you throw them away. If you concede to others, I will never forgive you." Aka gazes intensely into his eyes, daring him to obey.

There is no question, he words are absolute and they make his chest flutter. His beast rises in contentment, _her presence pulls out feelings he did not know he was capable of._

"This sword, Tenseiga is useless to me. This Sesshomaru has no precious people and such a sword serves little purpose. Take it, you are a swordsman, are you not?" He pulls Tenseiga from his side and holds it out to the orge girl - an offering of friendship and somethung else, unspoken.

Kagome observes her sister closely, _Aka has talked more than she has ever heard her speak. And she seems to respect that, Sesshomaru, guy - Aka doesn't respect anyone…_ Kagome has always been under the impression that Aka simply hated everyone. _Aka is… She's blushing_?

Sure enough, the female oni's cheeks were stained red as she looked into the face of the inu daiyoukai. "You're giving Tenseiga to me?"

Sesshomaru nods once and she strides up to him. Clutching the sheathed Sounga, and dull, rusted Tessaiga to her chest with one arm, she reaches for the sword being extended toward her. Her hand lingers over the quiet inu youkai's palm. She smiles genuinely at him, inclining her head slightly.

"I thank you, this sword is beautiful."

Sesshomaru feels a tingling sensation when the warmth of her fingers pass over his, a shiver runs down his spine when she smiles. He mentally shakes himself, _he will not be intimidated or whatever this feeling is, by a human girl._ "Tenseiga and Tessaiga are twin swords forged from the fangs of my father. What will you do with them now that you wield them both?" He asks the girl seriously.

Aka answers with little effort, "Tessaiga requires heavy repair, that I shall see to first. But beyond that, I am going to reclaim all the shards of the Shikon Jewel, and then I'm going to build a better world. With Sounga, I shall cut down those who oppose me. With Tenseiga, I shall save those who deserve it, and with Tessaiga, I will protect: myself, my way of life, and my younger sister." She speaks firmly, her voice getting louder as she finishes her statement.

She feels the three swords pulse against her chest in agreement with their master. With her right hand she clutches Tessaiga and Sounga to her chest and with her free hand she grips the hilt of Tessaiga. The sword transforms into a large fang like appearance, "Show me your power, Tessaiga." She slashes away from the three bystanders. "Backlash wave." She utters as the sweep of the sword sends energy hurling in the direction of her strike, blasting a hole straight through bone.

She smirks, in satisfaction at the result. She wills the sword to return to its former appearance before clutching it against her other two weapons. "I'm going to conquer the world and create a new one, a world in which we can all live free of hatred. I'm going to make a world, that allows you to feel."

The three stare at the oni in pure shock, the only indication of Sesshomaru's surprise was the slight widening of his eyes. Kagome has always looked up to her sister, but _this is something else…_

In front of Kagome's eyes the girl transformed much like the Tessaiga. The gap between them widened thousand fold and Kagome realized Aka's true strength. _Aka will never break, never concede - Aka is a warrior who has fought her entire life just for the right to inhale air into her lungs, and keep her heart beating. Aka is no longer just Kagome's stoic sister - she's her hero._

"A bold statement indeed. This one will leave you with a piece of useful information since you wield all of the swords of my father. A demon named, Totosai forged the swords, he will be able to repair the Tessaiga. Inuyasha, knows the way." He moves to leave.

"Just you wait, Sesshomaru, I'll prove my words to you." Aka reinforces as the daiyoukai pauses, his back to her, he tilts his head back a glances at her over his shoulder.

"Perhaps then you will be worthy of this Sesshomaru." He smirks, a glint in his eyes.

She catches his meaning, a sly look crossing her face. Inuyasha is lost to what in going on between the two.

"You'll see, Sesshomaru. I'm going to take over the world and then I'm going to make you my woman."

Sesshomaru shakes his head in amusement and begins his return to the portal. _He did not get what he came for but this became quite the interesting turn of events._

"Keh! What the hell?" Inuyasha yells at Aka, and the girl returns to her typical monotone state, "Inuyasha, play dead." She glances at her sister, "Kagome, we'll go now."

Kagome smiles at her twin, "Okay, so what's next Aka? We're going to the Totosai guy, right?" She speaks happily, following after her big sister. "Yes, Inuyasha stop messing around." She speaks to them both, Inuyasha still lays in a crater, twitching when she calls his name.


	2. Chapter 2

" _No one can conceive the variety of feelings which bore me onwards,_ _like a hurricane,_

 _in the first enthusiasm of success._

 _Life and death appeared to me ideal bounds, which I should first break through,_

 _and pour a torrent of light into our dark world."_

{ _Mary Shelley}_

The group moves westward, several days have past, since Aka obtained the Tessaiga and Tenseiga. In that time, Kagome and Inuyasha figured out that bone eaters well worked as a passage between the two time periods.

Aka refused to return home, and had Kagome go in her stead, to retrieve two fabric sword sleeves, so Aka could properly carry her fang swords, over her shoulder.

Then the orge girl had propositioned Kaede for twenty sets of subjugation bead necklaces, the old woman had raised her eyebrow at the tequestion, but did as asked, nonetheless.

Kagome went home and returned with a giant yellow backpack filled to the brim with supplies, and the pink bike that she currently rides on - next to Inuyasha, with the over stuffed bag tied to the back.

Along the way, a flea youkai named Myouga joins up with the three, again, after so easily abandoning them to the danger of Sesshomaru previously.

"We'll halt for now, Kagome, prepare something to eat." Aka, stops suddenly. Kagome hops down, off her bike, and pulls out a few packages of instant ramen.

When it's ready, Inuyasha starts wolfing his down, like a rabid animal. Aka eats equally as fast, but more languidly - with some semblance of manners.

Kagome observes the surroundings, taking in the fact that they are seated in a field filled with the bones of human soldiers. "How can you two eat in a place like this?" She questions, completely apauled. Aka shrugs, and Inuyasha turns to the priestess, "Aren't you eating?" He asks and she shakes her head with an expression of plain disgust.

"Hey, it got all dark, all the sudden." Kagome remarks, pointing upwards at the sky. Aka shrugs, _it is irrelevant._ A swirl of blue fire appears above them. "It's a youkai!" Kagome exclaims.

"Hand over the Shikon Jewel shards, humans!" The most unintimidating voice exclaims. "Is this fire, kitsune-bi?" Myouga comments from Inuyasha's shoulder. Aka idly sits with her now empty noodle cup, eyeing Inuyasha's unfinished cup, she snatches it from his unsuspecting hands - whilst disguarding her own.

"Give me the shards!"

A popping noise is heard and a large, floating, pink, ball-like creature appears before them. Inuyasha looks over for Aka's opinion, she gives him a questioning look in response. _Great, she means for him to take care of it._ Inuyasha shrugs, _that is a beta's duty._

The Inu Hanyou lifts a claw and in slow motion, scratches the pink blob. "Keh, Aka, always giving me the stupid tasks." He grumbles in annoyance.

"Ow ow ow!" The pink ball makes another popping noise and an orange haired child plops onto the ground. "A kid?" Kagome asks an obvious statement. "Hm.." Inuyasha hums in agreement.

"What'd ya do that for, you jerk!" The brat points an accusing finger at the silver haired boy. "Hey, I think it's a tanuki." Inuyasha adds, gripping the boy by his tail, causing the child to cry out.

Aka knows it's not good to pull a cat's tail, while the child is clearly not a cat; Aka figures it's the same concept.

"Inuyasha, set him down."

Aka kneels down in front of the kid, "What is your name, boy?" She asks as unintimidatingly as she can, but Aka is just scary by nature. "Uh… I-I'm Shippo. I'm a fox youkai." He looks down, "What use do you have for the Shikon jewel?" She questions the boy as gently as possible. "I want to avenge my father." The young kitsune answers.

"Your father is dead?" Kagome asks and the boy nods. "Hm… So then, that means you wanted to increase your powers so you could take on the youkai that murdered your father?" Inuyasha speculates.

"My father was killed by the thunder brothers. They kill other youkai that have shards of the jewel." Shippo explains solemnly.

"Hiten and Manten you mean?" Myouga remarks, suddenly contributing to the conversation. "I hear they're an extremely violent pair of siblings. But perhaps, Lady Aka could handle them." The flea further speculates.

"Keh so she's 'Lady Aka' now, is she? I could take em' myself. Aka, you just sit back and eat your damn noodles."

Aka tilts her head, "I shall finish your noodles, Inuyasha. Then we will seek out the brothers." Inuyasha let's loose a sigh, surrendering his ramen to his leader.

Aka slurps down the last of the ramen, and tosses the cup haphazardly on the ground behind her, as she stands. "Lady Aka, it's bad to litter." Myouga comments.

"He's right sis, it's bad for the environment." Kagome lightly scolds.

"Hn. Fuck the environment." She mumbles apathetically, Inuyasha snorts. "Shippo, which way to the brothers? I will handle them, stay out of the way." Shippo nods his head and points to the left of them through a line of trees.

They need only, walk forward a few paces, as ten brother's are still nearby. Aka spots the non-humanoid brother, though his kin is nowhere to be seen.

She needs to deal with them both, _it'd be too troublesome to have to find the other one._

She turns back to her subordinates, before the demon spots them, "You will all wait here. I will allow the youkai to capture me and take me to his dwelling, so I can get his brother. When my mission is completel, I will promptly return. In the mean time, Kagome, prepare something for Shippo to eat." She orders leaving no room for disobedience.

Kagome nods eager to prove herself to her sister and Inuyasha squats down.

Aka walks up to the thunder youkai. "Hey, ugly motherfucker." She speaks in a bored tone. "Take me to your house." The demon mutters some stuff, ignoring her ugly jibe.

"A human female, she's quite lovely. Mwha ha ha, I'll use her for my hair potion, and then the ladies will flock to me, just like brother." He laughs to himself.

Manten conjures the cloud he uses for transportation, giggling more in his own excitement, as he reaches for the human woman.

"Do not touch me, lest I may not be able to refrain from stabbing you."

She sighs stepping onto the cloud behind him. Manten thinks nothing of her voluntary choice to come along, Aka shakes her head. _Perhaps he is stupid? She doesn't really care. Though she does admit that the cloud as a method of transportation is highly effective._ They arrive at the thunder brother's home in a matter of minutes.

Manten dispels the cloud and Aka lands in a perfect crouch, _course the whelp doesn't take notice._ She observes the wooden home, it's shabby but she doesn't suppose it matters. She follows Manten to his kitchen and lounges leisurely on a wooden bench seat, awaiting the other brother's return. Manten begins mumbling to himself and stirs some ingredients in a pot.

"Have anything to eat? Maybe the potion will work more effectively if I'm well fed." Aka suggests listlessly, her damsel routine is really bad. She's not even going to pretend she cares.

"Ah yes, you could be right. I'll bring you some meat."

Manten giggles again to himself, mumbling something about how smart he is for thinking of the idea to feed her.

He plates a slab of raw human meat, Hiten's favorite, next to the girl. He stabs a knife into the pound of flesh, hoping his display scares the girl.

She ignores him and pulls the knife from the meat, cutting manageable chunks. Aka eats lazily and waits, Manten goes back to his pot and mumbles more stuff to himself.

It's probably another hour before Hiten returns, he swings a door back with a girl on his arm. Aka looks at the female, _how pathetic._

"What's this, you've come back already? Eh, Manten?" He asks smiling at his brother.

Aka continues to chew a piece of meat, Manten brought her several more servings after she had finished what he brought her originally. "Hiten you've returned." He greets in surprise.

Aka observes the brothers and the _hopeless whore,_ before yawning, and stretching her arms above her head.

"What's with the girl?" Hiten asks about Aka. He turns to the women on his arm and wrinkles his nose, _the woman his brother brought home is more attractive._ It pisses him off. "This one's my spoils! She wants to be my hair oil!" Manten rattles off.

Aka grunts finishing off her meal, "You mean to tell me, you stopped your search for this woman!" Hiten growls, smashing a fist back, angrily killing his fuck toy.

Aka can't help herself, the spectacle is hilarious, "Eh, ha.." She covers her mouth, in attempt to quiet her laughter.

"Human, why are you laughing!?" Manten yells at Aka.

"No worries boy, she's far more attractive without a face. Bet you could still toss a few in er' s-is probably still warm." Aka chuckles some more. Manten cringes at the content of her speech. Hiten observes her, _she talks like a man._

"Your face is still intact, I could just 'toss one' in you instead." He threatens.

Her laughing stops, "Straight to the point then. I guess I'll just kill you." She cocks her head, then moving faster than Hiten can follow, she smashes her fist into Manten's face.

He flies back against the wall, the jewel shards falling onto the floor. She picks them up and kicks her foot through Manten's chest.

She turns to Hiten, "Manten!" He screams in a rage, screaming and crying as he shakes the corpse. An idea hits her. "I'll revive your brother if you surrender yourself to me." She mocks behind the boy. His weeping stops - he's torn. _She just killed his brother!_ He wants to slaughter her but having his brother back would be better.

"You'll save him?" He demands, and she nods her head.

"Fine, then." He amends. Aka reaches down the front of her shirt and pulls a telltale necklace of subjugation beads. "Put it on." She tosses it at his knees.

Hiten's fingers hesitate, before grasping ahold of the necklace and pulling it over his head. "Hiten, obey." She remarks absently as his form crashes sharply against the ground. He grunts, "What the hell is this?!" He yells at Aka.

"You belong to me now. Do not worry, I will fulfill our deal." She pulls Tenseiga from the sleeve on her back, and removes the sword's sheath; with a single stroke, she slices the invisible creatures crawling over Manten's body and he awakens, his wounds healing instantly.

She re-sheathes the sword and places it back into its fabric covering, and slides the shards in beside it. She carcasses Hiten's forehead lightly as she removes his shards, and slides them in with Tenseiga as well, before latching the cloth shut and sliding it's strap over her shoulder.

Now, with all three swords are tucked over her shoulder, "We'll be taking our leave now." She orders and begins to walk out of the room, when he makes no move to follow, "Obey." His body slams against the floor. Hiten pushes off the ground with a groan. "Fine, I get it."

The elder thunder brother grumpily trudges after Aka, following her outside. _This bitch, who does she think he is? No woman has ever talked to Hiten like this._

"Fly us back to the area that your brother killed the kitsune." She orders again. Hiten growls, before calling forth his yoki cloud.

She steps on next to him. _Recruiting the storm demon was a good decision, his abilities will make travel much more efficient._

Spotting her pack, Aka nudges Hiten with her shoulder. He understands and lowers the cloud to the ground. Aka hops off as he dispels it, the lightening youkai stands slightly behind her as Inuyasha normally would. Hiten knows the woman has him beat, he figures he'll kill her in her sleep and then head home. _For now he'll play along as her dog._

"Sister, you're back." Kagome smiles at Aka. "Keh, took you long enough." Inuyasha grumbles.

"Um… Lady Aka? Why have you brought one of the 'thunder brothers' here?" Myouga questions.

She shakes her head, "Lady, huh? Ah, him? He promised a good fuck." She smirks at her own joke, Hiten gives a snort of amusement. "Sister! That is not funny! And there is a child here!" Kagome scolds.

She pulls the sleeve holding Tenseiga off her back and shakes the Shikon shards onto the ground.

Kagome bends and picks them up before removing a glass jar from her bag and placing them inside.

Kagome packs up her things and the group sets out, silently following their sarcastic and bored leader. "Orders Milady?" Inuyasha mocks. "We move on, we'll stay at an inn in the next village we reach."

Shippo jumps into the front basket of Kagome's bike as she begins to pedal. Myouga hops up onto Inuyasha's shoulder, as Aka starts a fast paced run, westward.

Hiten and Inuyasha flank her. Inuyasha ran with her before so he knows her endurance is inhuman, but Hiten.. He's out of his element. Hiten wonders what the odd contraption, that the Kagome girl rides is, but he's too prideful to ask.

Hiten moves closely with the orge girl and hanyo. _An odd group they are. A human woman for a leader, a priestess, a fox youkai, a dog hanyo, a flea demon and finally himself. Strange indeed._

They run for several hours, Hiten begrudgingly admits to himself, that Aka is impressive.

They've been sprinting at full speed nearly the entire time they've been running and Aka has not even broken a sweat, her breathing remains even. In addition to that, he also must admit that the half demon is also able to keep a surprising pace. He knows that while it happened unwillingly, he is allied with a strong group.

The sun starts to wane when they finally come to a human village. Aka switches into a relaxed walk.

Aka locates an inn, a large wrinkled man allows her to take a sizable room for them all to share.

Packing down for the night, they take turns bathing before each take up a comfortable spot in their prepaid room.

When night does come, Kagome gasps in surprise as Inuyasha's demon features fade. "New moon." He answers. Aka just accepts the new information with a shrug of her shoulders. Kagome begins unpacking sleeping mats for three people.

"Kagome, set up a mat for Hiten." Aka says, Kagome nods. "Sorry Aka, I forgot about him." She mumbles.

Hiten is a bit surprised with her behavior towards him also, she accepted him into her group and does what she can to provide for him. In a way he's touched, though he still plans to kill her while she sleeps. _All the same, she is a promising leader._

Aka pulls back the blanket, Kagome set out for her, and begins pulling off her shirt. "Damn it, Aka, not again! Why must you sleep like that? You're still a woman, it's not appropriate!" Inuyasha scolds her, his face flushing in embarrassment as he averts his eyes.

"Sister.." Kagome urges softly. Hiten just observes her body, her chest is covered by a grey wrap and her ass is mostly visible, as she wears some strange stringy black undergarment. He nods to himself, he desires the rut she joked of earlier, mentally acknowledging the bulge in his pants.

Morning comes quickly, Aka makes everyone set out before the sun has risen. Myouga parts ways with them, as they depart slowly from the town, continuing west still. It is not until Inuyasha's hair returns to white that Aka takes up a run. Inuyasha is silently thankful. _His energy and resilience comes from his demon blood, not raw trained ability like Aka's._

Along the way, Kagome requests a break to bathe in a hot spring. Aka decides to oblige the girl, peeling off her own clothing into a neat pile, and gently setting her weapons on top as she slides into the water.

"Ah! This feels so good!" Kagome says happily. "You better not look, Inuyasha! You too, Hiten!" Kagome yells at the two boys. "Don't worry, I'm not interested." Inuyasha mutters, Hiten watches despite Kagome's warning, though his eyes remain fixed on Aka's naked form.

"How rude!" Kagome mumbles.

"Hey, what are you stripping for?" Inuyasha asks the young fox demon. "I'm going in too!" Shippo replies, thoughtfully, before adding: "I've thought it was strange but, why don't you bathe with Kagome and Aka? Wouldn't it be more fun with everyone together? When mom and dad were alive, we'd all bathe together."

Inuyasha shakes his head, "You're just a brat, you wouldn't understand." He grunts. "Actually, I was wondering how far you've gotten with Kagome." Shippo says sounding innocent. Inuyasha grunts, _yeah, the kid's a kitsune alright_.

"None of your business, brat." He moves to strike the boy. "Inuyasha, play dead." Aka warns over her shoulder. Hiten laughs heartily as Inuyasha smashes into the ground.

The fox demon takes his chance and splashes into the hot spring, "Wash my hair too, momma!" He speaks to Aka before realizing his mistake. The boy dearly missed his parents - _it was an accident, it's just that the woman has done so much that he..._ Shippo becomes frantic. "I.. I'm sorry!" He gasps out in a panic.

"It's alright, kit. Come here." Aka soothes. Kagome smiles knowingly at her sister, watching the girl's face flush. It's a rare occurrence, Aka hardly shows any sort of emotion.

Hiten feels conflicted as he watches a blush cross Aka's face. _So she likes children does she_? Hiten considers the woman, she'd look beautiful with a swollen stomach filled with his offspring. _Nice wide hips well suited for birthing, and a large bust perfect for his pleasure and feeding their children._ A dopey smile comes over his face, _yes, he'll make Aka his mate. She will bare strong children._

Inuyasha observes the other male, Hiten isn't trying to hide the fact that he's openly staring at Aka. As her second, he doesn't like the thunder demon watching his leader. Though it bothered him for other reasons he felt unwilling to admit after - after, Kikyo.

"Keh, show Aka some respect." He growls. Hiten meets his gaze with a vicious snarl.

Another teen regards the naked women from the other side of a rock. "Hm, it's too bad.. They have men with them." Miroku dresses and gathers his things. _He'll wisk the girls away soon enough._ He smiles, proud of this plans.

The orge and priestess soon exit the springs. Aka pulls herself out of the water, standing naked in front of the boys. Catching Hiten's gaze, she smirks and winks at him before pulling herself together and swinging the straps of the sleeve coverings for her swords over her shoulder. She needs a better method to carry them, _no matter, they'll reach Totosai soon enough._

The pack treks along a rocky ledge, Miroku and his Tanuki friend, Hachi stand at a higher vantage point and observe the group.

"Master Miroku, if something happens, please save me." The raccoon youkai pleads with the purple clad teen.

"Don't fret." Miroku reassures, placing a comforting hand on his companion's shoulder.

A breeze sweeps upward as Hachi expands, his body shoving the _mostly youkai group_ off the ledge. Aka is in front and thus is the only one not knocked over the side. Aka waits patiently for her own companions, knowing that they are very capable. Aka knows both Hiten and Shippo can fly, so she is hardly concerned.

A human male, just about her age approaches her. Because he has not attacked nor done anything she'd consider to be ' _overly obnoxious'_ she allows him to think he has the upper hand, in order to evaluate his motivations.

He wraps arms around her and picks her up, before jumping onto the expanded body of his youkai friend. "Do not worry, I am one in service of the Buddha. I am not a suspicious person. I simply decided to take the jewel shards in your possession, and you along with them." He explains to her.

"Aka! Hey, stop goofing around!" Inuyasha screams from atop a floating dark cloud, controlled by Hiten. "Sister!" Kagome yells in worry. Inuyasha growls, _he has to do everything himself._

"Bastard, give Aka back!" He slashes his claws at Hachi, "Get out of my way!" Inuyasha lashes out angrily.

Miroku appraises the situation, _well fuck_. "Shit, it's the violent companion." He remarks as Inuyasha rushes him. Miroku pulls out his last resort, sliding prayer beads from his hand and letting loose a huge gust of wind that sucks everything toward the gaping center of his palm.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku shouts the name of his cursed attack.

Unfortunately for him, Miroku made one significant error - he turned all of his attention to Inuyasha and missed Aka's actions. Said girl sighed lightly before removing a subjugation necklace from the front of her shirt.

Aka knew her commissions from the old priestess would not go unused. Amidst the commotion, the red oni slides the enchanted piece of jewelry over the human boy's head, placing them firmly around his neck.

"Concede to my demands." Aka speaks apathetically as Miroku involuntarily stops the pull of his wind tunnel, and is smashed against the ground by an unseen force, though the result had not gone as Aka had planned.

The boy's left arm still remained around her waist and when she activated the beads, she fell on top of him. Aka is surprisingly comfortable. The boy's body acts as a warm sleeping cushion.

Aka, _frankly doesn't give a fuck about anything,_ pretending to sleep as she ignores the hand that suddenly reaches up and gropes her toned ass.

"Sister, don't let him touch you like that!" Kagome scolds her older twin as she hops off Hiten's cloud and lightly jogs toward the other girl, with the young fox youkai perched on her shoulder.

"Hm?" Aka hums absently, pulling her face from the boy's chest and sitting up, still not caring to do anything about the boy's roaming hands.

"That's worse!" Inuyasha and Kagome yell at the orge girl, who's now straddling Miroku's hips while his hand massages her butt.

Aka isn't innocent to what her actions imply, but again, the boy is quite comfortable and she's not inclined to move - but more so than that, she just likes the reactions her companions display.

Miroku's eyes are still closed though it's clear that he's awake. It's only when the purple clad teen thrusts his hips up against hers that she sighs before moving away.

She stands and moves away from the boy, moving to stand closely with Hiten. _He doesn't understand the girl's actions. He did not take her to be a common whore. She is not one... Or is she?_ Hiten had thought all the 'fucking' jokes were just that, but what if she hadn't been joking at all?

Hiten sweeps his eyes over Aka, she is certainly the most attractive woman he's ever met, but that's overpowered by the girl's apathy, overly muscular form, and crude, male-like way of speaking. Not to mention her rough, vulgar behavior - Aka is the complete opposite of feminine.

"Why did you lay on top of the human boy?" Hiten questions as the rest of their group circle around them. Aka shrugs, "...Felt good under me." Kagome's lip quirks at her sister's answer, _Aka is a strange girl, alright._

"You've outdone yourself this time, sister. Will he be joining us?" Kagome asks, pressing a hand to her lips to quiet a giggle.

Aka returns to Miroku, standing next to his head and gazing down condescendingly. "You are awake," She speaks. Miroku's eyes slide open and he moves into a kneel.

"Let's talk about this; My name is Miroku, I've trained as a monk and the reason I am collecting the Shikon Jewel is to use it to destroy a certain youkai, he is known as Naraku. This wind tunnel in my right hand is a curse given to me by Naraku." Miroku explains.

Kagome nods her head in understanding. Hiten huffs in the background, clearly having no interest in the human's words.

Inuyasha feels less like gutting the boy, now that he knows the reason behind the monk's attack, though he's still pissed because of how Miroku treated Inuyasha's _female_ pack leader.

Shippo nods his head frantically, like he knew it all along, and Aka? She stands with her face angled to the sky. The orge girl stares into the vast blue and takes a deep breath, _she's in her own little world._

"This Naraku, what kind of youkai is he?" Kagome interrupts Miroku briefly.

"He has a vast amount of dark energy and he consumes people, but beyond that…" He shrugs. "How do you not know?" Kagome questions. "At any rate, it was my grandfather who fought him." He continues on with his story, Aka vaguely listens.

He explains who he is and why he's so desperate. Inuyasha and him come to the realization: that the demon, Naraku is the one that ruined the hanyo's life as well.

When Miroku does conclude his sentiments, he turns to Aka, grasping her hands in his. "Now that you understand, I have a request: Aka-sama please bear my child." He asks sincerely.

Aka shrugs, "Humans can not keep up with me. Prove your worth." She pulls her hands away.

"Aka-sama.." Miroku smiles at the girl, she did not outright deny him and she is very beautiful. The monk nods to himself, _if he shows persistence then he knows his goals will be accomplished. Aka-sama is strong, she will make a good wife,_ Miroku smiles in his stupor. Little does he realize that the girl's interest is: _as far from human as possible._

"Piss off, you lecherous shithead!" Inuyasha growls at the monk, pulling Aka into his arms. "I am a monk." Miroku returns. "Ah… Inuyasha… Why are you holding my sister like that?" Kagome asks hesitantly.

In his irritation, Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around the girl and tucked her head under his chin, which was almost impressive considering the girl is about the same height as him.

The inu-hanyo's face flushes red as he shoves the girl away. _He hadn't held a woman like that since, Kikyo… Fuck, what's he doing?_ Inuyasha tries to relax a bit, easing into an argument with the young fox.

"Eh, so you like Momma more than Kagome, huh? Guess it's too bad, Momma likes youkai with long black hair." The brat laughs loudly at the silver haired boy.

"Keh, what?! And who ya callin' Mama, ya brat!?" Inuyasha screeches.

"We are almost at our destination. We have wasted enough time. It's a straight shot once we've cleared these rocks. You'll all keep pace... Especially you, perverted human, when you can no longer run, Inuyasha will carry you." Aka states firmly, her teammates calm immediately and fall in line with her demands.

Hiten and Inuyasha move to flank the girl before they get going. Kagome hops up on her bike with Shippo again in her basket. Miroku says his goodbyes to his Tanuki friend before taking a place next to Kagome.

The priestess gives him a sympathetic smile, offering a few words of advice and optimism. "Aka might be a human girl but her stamina is inhuman. I'm used to the speed and distance now but even on my bike, the first few runs left me puking before we got where we were going."

Kagome smiles, "On a positive note, you'll be in the best shape of your life when we're through. I wish you luck, my friend." She chuckles. _Miroku was in for an endurance trial from hell._

Aka starts a basic jog, the others following closely. Miroku relaxes, _this isn't so bad. Or it wasn't so bad, at first._ Aka breaks into a sprint, willing her body to move faster and faster. After a few minutes of this, Miroku is already lagging behind Kagome.

Inuyasha grunts noticing the development. _Damn humans, aside from the twins, humans are just baggage. Baggage that weighs on you and holds you back._

Inuyasha remembers all the times he carried Kikyo on his back, but he loved her so he just accepted her weakness and did his best to protect her. _Kagome is fragile but not nearly as much as a regular human, and Aka is something else entirely. This monk, may only serve some use on the battlefield._

Inuyasha drops back, losing speed, he grabs ahold of the human boy and swings him over his shoulder before retaking his position at Aka's right. He considers the girl, _she's stronger than iron. She's went to extremes to build a body absent of weakness._

 _She levels her pain with strength, creating a hard resolve._ Inuyasha knows that the girl will not hesitate to strike down anything or anyone that stands in her way. It's both intimidating and awe inspiring. _She is much like the daiyoukai's of an older world._

Kagome senses a shard in route to Totosai's home, though it is only a small detour.

Aka saved no pleasantries for the humans occupying the area, and swiftly tracked the one in possession of a Shikon fragment.

The ordeal took only a few minutes and soon again they went on their way.

By late afternoon, they reached the residence of the old youkai, Totosai. The fire youkai greets the oni girl respectfully, "Myouga told me you'd come." Totosai says conversationally.

"Yes, I have much to commission from you, though I am from a distant land and have little to offer in return; I have only my services as a warrior and hunter." Aka regards honestly.

Her words catch Hiten's attention, he supposes he'll bother her about it later.

"I will grant your requests, I hear Lord Sesshomaru is quite fond of you. As I am in the western lands, I could not refuse the request of his intended." The old man chuckles.

"Keh, what! His intended?! That bastard wants Aka as his mate?!" Inuyasha explodes, though the others are wondering why that was such a sore spot for their half demon companion.

Hiten muses for a moment, _the inu-daiyoukai Sesshomaru? Aka truly is a worthy woman, H_ iten smirks.

"May we enter your dwelling? I prefer to voice my requirements in a less 'open' setting." Aka speaks, observing the surroundings.

"Ah yes, of course." Totosai responds, shuffling open a door for the woman and her subordinates. _She has an interesting group: A monk, a miko, a young kitsune, the elder thunder brother, and Inu no Taisho's youngest son._

"The list is a tad extensive, perhaps you'd wish to take it down on paper?" Aka says to Totosai. He shakes his head, "I shall remember."

"I am in possession of three swords. Sounga requires a proper sheath, one without a spirit. As for the Tessaiga, it requires much repair as well as a sheath. And additionally, I need a holster to bind the three sword sheaths together, my current method of carrying them in ineffective." She pauses for a moment before continuing.

"As for the next thing, I require self-repairing armor for myself, Inuyasha, Kagome and the monk. Hiten's armor needs to be altered so it also has this attribute. As for my companions weapons: A long bow and whip that can handle purification energy for my sister. For Inuyasha, a sword of his own fang, and Hiten's weapon is to be strengthened so it will not snap in combat, same for Miroku's staff. And finally, a set of knives for Shippo. Ah, though I may add to the order in future." She speaks evenly.

"Fuck, that is a lot... We takin' on the entire nation, eh, Aka-sama?" Hiten remarks jokingly. "Sister is it wise to give knives to a child?" Kagome asks ignoring the lightning youkai. Aka shrugs, "If he is attacked, would you rather he use it or not? I had Sounga when I was younger than he is now." She reinforces her decision. "How long will everything take to be made?" Inuyasha asks, _she did ask for a lot of things after all..._

"Two to three weeks." Totosai answers. _Aka expected as much,_ "That is fine, we will remain in the area for the duration. We will take a break from shard searching, Hiten, take Kagome to the well. In the meantime, we'll set camp here."

She turns to her sister, "Kagome, restock on medical supplies and food, bring me a medical textbook and a gun. Return to this era in a week's time, Hiten will pick you up." Aka says.

"A gun sister? How can I get that?" Kagome asks. "Steal one." She smirks. "Akuma… Are you testing me?" Kagome questions worriedly.

Aka shrugs, "Perhaps, get two. Lots of rounds." Aka flashes her a fanged grin.

"I'll prove myself to you, Akuma, my sister." Kagome answers firmly. "Akuma? Kagome-sama it's true your sister's endurance is inhuman but you should not address your sister as, devil." Miroku interjects. "Yeah, Kagome! Momma isn't a devil!" Shippo adds.

The oni girl lets out a borderline hysterical, deep laugh; like she had just been told the world's funniest joke.

Everyone is slightly unnerved. Aka clutches her sides, leaning forward slightly. "What's so damn funny?" Hiten asks. Aka stops laughing and straightens, tipping her chin up. "Akuma, that's my damn name." She answers.

"Aka-sama is short for Akuma-sama?" Miroku asks in disbelief. Kagome nods and Aka shrugs.

"Why would your parents name you that? That's a horrible thing to call a child." Miroku pushes.

"You believe in evil, Miroku?" She questions, a vicious grin marring her face.

The monk nods, not understanding the reference. "Then I was born of evil, of disgusting filth." She smiles at the boy. She shrugs off the stares of her underlingsand walks to Hiten. She raises a hand to his face, gently caressing his cheek. "Make sure, Kagome gets home safely." Aka grips the beads strung around the boy's neck.

"I trust you." She pulls the subjugation necklace over his head, effectively removing them from his person. She leans up, leaving only a inch between their faces. "If you betray that trust… I'll rip out your throat." Aka growls.

She tilts her head, nipping lightly at the youkai's neck before pulling back. She moves away and flashes him a toothy grin.

"Kagome, you heard her. We'll head out now. I'll make this quick, can't have my lady missin' me, now can I?" He laughs to himself and struts out of Totosai's home with Kagome in tow.

Inuyasha gawks at the display, _that's how it is, is it? First his bastard of a half brother, then the monk, and now Hiten. Doesn't she know how he feels? Yet, she'd rather have his fucking brother or Hiten or the damn hentai monk._

Inuyasha can't accept that. "You… You whore!" Inuyasha lets out. His anger fades when he sees Aka's expression. She frowns and her eyes harden, "Step outside." Inuyasha regrets letting his anger get the best of him. "Wait Aka! I didn't…" He starts but is interrupted.

"You did mean it, Inuyasha - that's why you said it, isn't it? Unless of course you're saying that you easily speak lies, that your words hold no worth it truth? I won't tolerate insubordination from you. You belong to me. I'll say it again, step outside, Inuyasha." Without a word further Aka exits the hut.

Inuyasha and the remainder of her pack follow. "Miroku, take Shippo inside." She orders, now just the two of them she addresses the issue. "A whore am I? Do enlighten me." She urges.

"My brother and Hiten.. Why do you, with them, but not with me? Is it because I'm a hanyo?" He asks uncomfortably, his questions all jumbled together.

"I told you, did I? I will build a better world, but I'm not so naive to believe I can do that on my own. I need allies, if that means not simply just fucking, but mating a bunch of daiyoukai then I'll do it. Tell me, which is more powerful; an army of slaves or an army of warriors who choose to fight for your cause?" Aka reasons. Inuyasha feels like he's just seen her for the first time.

 _This is the part of her, that she hides._

"But just because my means are manipulative and underhanded, does not mean that, I think of each one of you as expendable. You, Hiten and soon more - I'll kill and die for you without hesitation. Hiten, he's mine; He belongs to me, I know I am using his affections just as I am using your own - I do what I do, because I have to. Ah, and for the record, my own kind does really do it for me." She continues. Inuyasha feels a bit better about her words.

"There's a spot saved for me in hell for the path I walk. Soon I will become something beyond human; a change I embrace. There will come a time when the only bad person left in the world, will be me. But still, I need you Inuyasha, will you fight at my side? Will you follow me into damnation?" She questions somberly, the air is intense. Aka's eyes bore into his.

"Feh, you don't have to ask. You know I will." He tries to brush of the nervousness he feels. His cheeks flush and he averts his eyes.

Aka steps toward him slowly, "Do not look away. This is what you want, yes?" Aka places her hands on his face, pulling his lips to hers.

She lightly brushes her lips against his before pushing roughly against him. She licks his bottom lip, parting his lips with her tongue. Hesitantly, Inuyasha moves his tongue against hers.

Eventually she pulls back, he observes her face. Her cheeks are pink, and her eyes a hooded. She breathes in small pants, through swollen lips. She smiles mischievously at the boy, "Never been kissed like that, have you?" She asks knowingly, he shakes his head.

"From what the old woman told me of youkai, if I bite you here and mix blood, you'll be mine forever - you'll bear my mark in a different sort of way." She speaks, trailing her finger against his jugular. "Is that correct?"

"..Yeah, though ah, each mark is different but humans can't make mating marks. And it goes both ways, I'd have to, also… And you'd have to rut with me, and mix blood. Ah, you get it." Inuyasha explains messily. She nods, "Wait here."

Aka returns with Sounga a few moments later. She walks past Inuyasha and into a line of trees, the silver haired boy follows her.

Inuyasha is skeptical of her actions.

"Sounga." She calls the sword and her features shift. Inuyasha understands... Aka grabs hold of his shirt and pulls him to her. Aka sinks her mouth presses her mouth against his jugular, fanged teeth tearing into the skin of his neck, the tilt of her head - exposing her throat. He growls and bites down on the pale flesh of her neck.

The orge girl groans, the taste of iron and sensation of his teeth make her blood boil.


	3. Chapter 3

_"On the ground there is a hill, also a serpent within a well - his tail is long with wings wide._

 _All ready to flee by every side, repair the well fast about - that thy serpent pass not out."_

 _{The Rippley Scroll}_

Aka pulls her pants on and begins to re-wrap her chest. Once she's dressed again, she turns to Inuyasha, watching black, shadowy markings dance around his neck in constant motion. It almost resembles a collar. She massages his hips, and smirks at him.

"There's a jagged red stripe on your neck." He informs her. "The others will see." He adds, and responses only with a simple nod, before commenting on a completely different topic. "We've been gone long enough, but before we return..." Aka pulls the necklace off the boy and retrieves her sword.

They stride back towards Totosai's home, where their pack awaits.

"You'll mate Hiten, next?" He asks calmly, having already come to the truth of things. "Yes." She answers without elaboration. "Earlier, you said you'd mate daiyoukai, though I'm a hanyo and Hiten is just a youkai… I don't understand." He prompts her for answers.

"Hiten will become a daiyoukai. The same is true for you, regardless of the content of your blood." She answers, and Inuyasha makes a noise in the back of his throat in understanding. _It does make sense._

"You're serious about that bastard Sesshomaru too, aren't you?" Inuyasha asks, and Aka nods again.

"Make no misunderstanding, in this right, I am a giant hypocrite... You're mine, as thus, I will not share you with anyone, and this rule applies to anyone I mate with. However, you will have to share me." She explains.

Inuyasha isn't happy with that, _but Aka accepts him, she needs him. If putting up with other men means he can have her love, then Inuyasha will do it._

The take slow strides back toward the house, together.

Aka pulls back the hut's door and steps inside.

"Momma!" Shippo yells happily and jumps into the girl's arms. "Why do you smell like Inuyasha?" Shippo asks Aka.

Miroku who was taking a sip of water spews it in Inuyasha's face. _Course the lecher would understand_. Aka winks at the monk, and he chokes on his spit, resulting in a cough that reddens his face and causes him to pump a fist against his chest. She chuckles quietly, _amusing_. The rest of the evening is quiet and Hiten returns before the sun is down.

In the morning, Aka takes the young kitsune out to hunt.

The two return with a large spread of fish and deer for lunch.

After doing that, Aka strips off her shirt and ties her hair back. She flips up into a handstand and begins a set of increased difficulty push ups.

Her group watches in interest as they chow down on the meat that Aka and her kit provided. "You are very muscular, Aka-sama." Miroku comments. The girl ignores him and continues her reps, "How many times have you done that?" Shippo asks, unable to keep track as she quickly moves through the motions. "Huh? Five hundred, I'm going to punch trees next." Aka responds.

"Woa, momma's so cool!" Shippo yells.

"We can spar instead, if you prefer." Aka offers to her subordinates. Inuyasha and Hiten stand, but Miroku stays back. "Join us, Miroku. It'll make you stronger in the long run."

Unsurprisingly, Miroku is the first to be taken down, followed by Inuyasha and then Hiten. Aka stands victoriously above the sweaty and out of breath males.

By week's end, both Inuyasha and Hiten bear her mating mark, a electric gold stripe that resembles a lightning bolt sits directly beneath Inuyasha's red stripe on Aka's neck. Aka sends Hiten to retrieve her sister and to speak with the elder priestess - _with any luck the old woman would have information on the demon, Naraku_.

Inuyasha held suspicions as to why the girl had suddenly taken such interest in the villainous youkai that cursed Miroku. If his hunches were correct, Aka would rather fuck him than kill him.

The girl has a much different sense of morals than he does. Speaking of said girl, she'd left an hour earlier. When he asked where she was off to, she had just shrugged and said she'd be back.

What really worried the half inu was that she took Sounga, only the sword favoring to leave its sheath behind. Inuyasha muses over the possibilities; perhaps she was bored? She could've gone in search or shards or a sizable animal to bring home for a meal. Then again, it's also possible she went to train or to look for that, Naraku guy. Inuyasha respected her wishes though he wanted badly to accompany her.

Aka travels through lush forest, her body moves at a speed it appears she glides over the ground, her legs just a blur.

When she clears a line of trees she slows, her eyes catch sight of the plainest looking human she has never seen. But the boy himself is not what catches her interest, he carries a weapon on his back, wrapped in a green fabric. Aka knows it is some sort of demon blade, it pulses and calls to her.

In a single movement she snatches the cloth wrapped weapon from the human, strangely enough he trips and falls onto his face.

Aka muses, this is probably the most pathetic display of weakness she has ever seen. When his eyes land on her, he's immediately wary of her.

Aka is human, just as he is but she holds an unsheathed sword on in one hand and the covered Ken blade in the other.

"This is a demon sword. Why do you have it?" She questions.

The boy, while awkward is quite friendly, he gives her a lengthy explanation.

"That is the ken blade, when the Naginata of kenkon was separated into two swords, the kon and ken - they were sent far apart. I am Akitoki Hojo, my family was intrusted with the ken sword, though I'm afraid it only brings bad luck. Presently I am on my way to have the sword purified." He explains, smiling at the girl, she is attractive despite being dressed like a man and carrying a sword.

She slides the green covering off the ken blade, admiring of for a moment.

The design is poor but the weapon had power, it's aura soothes her being and makes her think back to her childhood.

When Aka was a young girl she, most simply put, grieved her own existence. The sword Sounga had been her only companion and it's killing intent became methodical to her, calming her tears.

Perhaps this ken blade was troublesome for most but Aka has already decided.

"This is now my weapon." She tells the boy. "But.. that's… it was entrusted to my family, I can't…" He stutters.

"Are you willing to die for this blade?" She asks sharply, with no intention to hand it over.

Hojo shakes his head. "Owning such a weapon will only bring misfortune, and you should know it's twin has already been stolen. As we speak, there are youkai coming for it." Akitoki warns hoping to dissuade her.

"In that case, I'll continue on towards the shrine you referenced and wait for whomever has the Akon blade to make the self known." She states calmly.

Hojo stares at her in surprise, "Why would you wish to encounter youkai after the sword?"

"Because they are in possession of the kon blade. They'll bring it to me." She answers. Hojo worries, "What will you do with the Naginata of Kenkon?" Hojo is afraid of her answer.

"I will have them reformed into one sword." She shrugs.

"I can not agree with that but I will not turn down the assistance of such a beautiful woman in bringing the Ken blade to the shrine." He offers Aka a small smile. She shrugs, "Which way?"

"Ah, oh, that way." Hojo points in the direction he was walking, the two walk slowly. Aka dislikes how little distance they cover, but she knows it necessary, the slower they move the more likely the people trailing the Ken blade will catch up.

Nearly immediately after the thought passes, a red kite flies overhead and drops a spew of bombs.

Aka flares her aura and the bombs are reflected away, exploding in a circle around her. She continues on, ignoring her attackers.

"Hojo, go home." She orders the boy. He tries to resist her gaze but gives and runs from the clearing.

"Looks like you've be abandoned. No shock there, humans are traitorous beings, they betray others because they are weak." A daiyoukai with long green hair speaks.

Aka shrugs, "It was not unexpected. Though one shouldn't say things such as that, you'll make an ass out of yourself when you're proved wrong." Aka says wisely.

"I do not need a lecture from you, all I want is the Ken blade. If you hand it over now, I will spare you." The daiyoukai tells her.

Aka looks him over, "You have sad eyes. I do not feel hate from you, only pain." Aka ignores his proposition.

"Give me the ken sword, it means very much to me." He growls at the human.

"No." She responds. "It has no use to you. You can not properly use it, it's a demon blade. You're just a human." He tries to reason, but he is not prepared for her reaction.

She laughs darkly, "Is that what you think? Can you not feel it? Even the kon blade in your hand, it calls to me. The naginata of Kenkon, wishes to be wielded by me. Kon will fail you in a fight against me, because you are no longer its master." Aka's words come across cocky and infuriate the demon.

"Master Hoshiyomi! Do not bother with this human, we will handle her!" Four colored orbs land in front of the daiyoukai, Aka now knows to be 'Hoshiyomi'.

He nods, "Go, do not disappoint me. She is just a fragile human." Hoshiyomi commands. Aka raises an eyebrow, ninjas? In any case, she knows she does need Sounga's power to win a fight against Hoshiyomi's underlings but he insulted her competence in using a demon sword.

There's no choice then, "Sounga." The sword comes to life in her grasp, their auras combine and her features shift.

"What are you?" A blue-skinned demon asks.

Aka flashes him a savage grin, showcasing a mouth of all fanged teeth. She doesn't answer, taking out all four of the daiyoukai's subordinates in a single slash of Sounga.

The green haired youkai growls low, "I admit, I underestimated you. How can you wield a demon sword? Who are you?" He calls out to the girl.

"My childhood was warmed only by my beloved, Sounga. This sword is the only one to ever truly care for me. Demonic weapons call to me, we share kindred spirits. I am, Akuma the flesh eating oni." She answers without hesitation.

"Why do you desire the Naginata of Kenkon? What use does it have to you?" Hoshiyomi questions, intrigued by her previous answer.

"The weapon will assist me along the road to hell. With the blade, I will tear down this world and build a better one in its place." Aka answers raising the covered Ken blade in Hoshiyomi's direction. "Don't you desire the same?"

Hoshiyomi nods in surprise, how does she understand? Aka swings the ken blade back over her shoulder and allows Sounga's aura to remain interlocked with her own.

With her free hand she offers the demon her palm. "Join me. I know what you are, I'm not afraid. I will never betray you, Hoshiyomi - I can tell, you truly love humans." Aka gives the demon a sad smile.

The daiyoukai feels a swell of emotions. Tsukiyomi, he sees his former lover in the girl's smile. His chest aches, he moves to the girl and pulls her hand to his face, his clawed fingers cutting the rough skin of the girl's palm.

He licks away the blood away, salt gathers in his eyes. He tries to push the tears away in embarrassment. Aka pulls the daiyoukai into a hug, hiding his face in her shoulder. He's much taller than her and it's awkward but Hoshiyomi welcomes the warmth.

Aka pulls her fingers lightly through his hair, she is not used to comforting anyone… She never has had to, she's a hardened warrior not a 'mother of three' after all.

When he pulls his face from her neck he notices the marking, "You're mated." He states. "Do you wish for me to carry your mark?" She questions. "You are already.." he starts. "That is not what I asked."

In response, the daiyoukai bears his neck to the woman, forgoing a verbal answer. Aka smiles before curling her still fanged teeth into Hoshiyomi's throat.

The daiyoukai returns the action and they move together consummating their newly formed bond. When the dance is done, Aka pulls herself together and walks on with her new ally.

"What is your plan?" Hoshiyomi wonders, he's heard her ultimate goal but not much beyond that. "What I have is more of a list of things that are to be accomplished in a specific order. Presently my pack is holed up at the home of Totosai, waiting for my request to be filled, however that will take longer now that you'll need a weapon made and I'll need Kenkon remade." Aka shrugs before continuing.

"My sister is the priestess of the Shikon jewel, which she shattered. She should be returning with more rations soon." Aka ponders, straying a bit off topic.

"We will gather the Shikon shards, making as many powerful allies as we can. Once the jewel is complete, I'll settle somewhere and actively pursue my goal." She answers more specifically. "Your sister is a priestess?" He asks curiously, "Yes." Aka confirms.

"What of your pack then, are they human, youkai? Are we returning to them now?" Hoshiyomi speaks in curiousity. "I am taking a detour to train and familiarize myself with the area. From here we'll case the surrounding villages. My group is mixed: a inu hanyo, a lightening youkai, a kitsune, a monk with a cursed hand and my sister, the Shikon miko.

"Mixed, indeed." He agrees. "Are you good to run? We are moving slower than to my liking." Aka says to the man. Hoshiyomi smiles, "You doubt I can match speed? I am a daiyoukai." He shakes his head, Aka shakes her head and breaks into a sprint.

By the time the two reach the next human joint residence, the sun sits low in the sky.

Aka sniffs the air, a metallic scent washes over her in waves. Passing through a wooden gate that had been left open, loosely hanging by its hinges.

Bodies litter the ground. There is no clean dirt to walk on. "Taijiya, this was their village." Hoshiyomi informs.

"Taijiya?" Aka does not understand. "Demon slayers." He elaborates. "I see." She answers, weaving her steps in between various severed body parts.

Sounga's aura slips up into her being and she kneels down in front of a headless torso of a child. "I have not eaten in several days." She speaks warningly to Hoshiyomi.

"You eat humans..? Are you, yourself not human?" He asks. "Every time I fight with Sounga, I take on more attributes of his true nature. Those before me who've wield Sounga have become oni or ghouls. However Sounga was not an orge, he was a dragon summoned from hell. I do not know what I will become, but I know that very soon I will shed my mortality. I mistakenly ate human flesh when in a youkai's home, now I can no longer consume anything else." Aka answers solemnly.

"Eat then, my mate. It does not bother me." Hoshiyomi rubs a hand on her shoulder, "I'll look around for survivors. If I find anyone, I'll get your attention." He stands, leaving the girl in a mess of gore.

Aka does not hesitate, eating quickly. The body is still warm, they must've died shortly before she and Hoshiyomi arrived.

Her teeth tear through bone and muscle easily, she chews little, swallowing thick chunks. A sick crunching and wet grinding noise fills the otherwise silent village. Sounga's aura interlocks thickly with the girl's, something inside will remain forever changed.

Aka feels the shift, she'll soon reach the point of no return.

Finishing her meal, she swipes the back of her hand across her mouth. Blood smears across her mouth and drips down her neck, the red coats her hands and dries under her tails.

"Aka, there's a girl and a nekomata." Hoshiyomi speaks. "We'll take them. Carry them for me?" She asks pleasantly despite her appearance.

The daiyoukai chuckles a places a kiss on her lips, blood rubs off on his mouth. "You are quite the messy eater." He comments, as they move to retrieve the surviving taijiya and youkai cat.

"The girl is close to death, she will not live. Why are we taking her?" He asks Aka. "My sword, Tenseiga can revive the dead." She clarifies.

"That is an impressive power, I would not believe such an ability existed unless I had witnessed it." He ponders methodically.

Aka wills Sounga's aura back, her human features return though she knows that the metamorphosis that will ensue will render demonic features permanent.

"Make sure the girl has her gear and weapons." Aka adds.

Hoshiyomi grunts before pulling a large bone boomerang onto his back, cradling the girl and the lesser youkai to his chest.

"We are departing?" He asks conversationally, "Yes."

Aka starts into a run. She'll return to her group now. Her trip has been successful, she collected a new weapon, mated a daiyoukai, and recovered a taijiya and nekomata, she got a meal in as well; though that is more of a touchy subject.

Darkness comes soon, predictably, the demon slayer girl dies along the way.

Aka runs on, pushing her body to its limits. Faster and faster, she hears Hoshiyomi's heavy breaths beside her. The daiyoukai is tired.. Aka needs to move faster. She needs to get back to Totosai's.

When she does reach the old youkai's home. Aka is greeted by Kagome, "Sister, I have done as you asked. I missed you, Mom said she hopes you are well… and ah, who is that?" The priestess gestures to the Hoshiyomi following that up with another question, "Is that girl dead?"

"Good, I do not care what the woman has to say - Hoshiyomi, he is my spouse. Yes."

Aka speaks slowly.

"Kagome, bring me Tenseiga." The girl nods and scurries off.

"I am glad you have returned." Inuyasha embraces the orge girl. "You have mated this youkai?" He jerks his head in Hoshiyomi's direction. Aka nods, and kisses the corner of his mouth. "I won't cut you out of our activities." She jokes.

"Momma your back!" Shippo races to the woman and leaps into her arms. "Aka-sama, you have returned.. With more allies I see." Miroku throws out as he walks into the room.

She pulls the kon and ken blades from her back, "Take these to Totosai and inform him that they are to be reforged into a single sword and that it's sheath is to be bound with my other weapons, in addition to that a weapon for Hoshiyomi will be needed and his armor given the properties I have specified for my own. He is also to work on the guns." She orders Miroku handing off the naginata of misfortune.

"Sister I have Tenseiga!" Kagome yells excitedly as she bounds back into the room. Aka pulls her sword from her younger twin's grasp. "Hoshiyomi, place the girl on the floor. Kagome, take the nekomata and see it's wounds are attended to." Aka says. The two nod in response, the miko's eyes blaze with enthusiasm.

When the slayer girl is set down Aka stabs her with the Tenseiga. The taijiya does not wake but her wounds heal and she begins to breathe.

"Kagome, take this back to Totosai as well, and let the others know I will rest for some time. You are also to have the girl placed somewhere to rest."

"No commands for me?" Hiten smirks, the last member of the group to welcome her. "You are to lay by my side." She answers like it was an obvious thing. "Inuyasha, you are in charge, in my absence. Take care of my sister and kit, and see to it that the slayer girl and her cat remain here." Aka hands out roles.

Morning sun shines in through a wooden window, laminating the naked flesh of a woman curled against two muscular chests. A blanket curls just above her butt, hiding all the important parts but still it is quite the picture.. Which is only to the dismay of the innocent Mimi who chooses that moment to burst in through a sliding door.

"Sister! Are you awake?" Kagome asks in her usual upbeat mood, pulling back a door. Kagome's eyes land on her twin's bare form. "Eh, Sister! I.. uh… I'll go now!" The priestess yelps out in embarrassment before turning and exiting the room as fast as she's able.

"So much for a peaceful morning." Hoshiyomi chuckles, and Aka sighs. "Yeah." She agrees. "Yeah." Hiten agrees humorously.

Shrugging, the girl rolls out of the 'traditional' bed and begins to pull herself together for the day. "What's the schedule, oh great leader?" Hiten mocks sarcastically, eyes glued to her form.

"My equipment will not be ready for some time yet. We'll travel northward for a few days, with any luck Kagome will pick up on some shards. If that bears no fruit then we can procure new allies. I'll require a meal soon regardless." Aka answers immediately without hesitation.

Aka walks out of the room when she is ready, flanked by two demons as she walks down a narrow hallway. Her group is seated around a table with the old blacksmith.

The taijiya is the central focus, her arms are bound back with rope and she curses at Inuyasha.

Miroku turns to Aka, "Aka-sama we had to restrain her.." He tries to explain. "Cut her lose, the cat too." Aka orders, observing the fire youkai laid across the taijiya girl's lap. "Inuyasha. Explain."

"She insists on going after her younger brother." He amends. "We are heading North presently. There are multiple goals of this, 'collaborative voyage'. At some point we will cross paths with the boy. We all have unique skill sets, you stand the best chance of success with us." Aka reasons coldly, her words ensnare the youkai hunters feelings.

"You'll help me find Kohaku?" She relaxes her struggling and glances into the orge girl's face with a hopeful expression.

Aka nods and tears well up in the corner of the taijiya's eyes and she leaps up to embrace the stoic oni woman.

Aka awkwardly pats the girl's back.

The room fills with laughter, "Ha ha, oh sister.." Kagome clutches her sides.

Aka isn't overly affectionate, honestly the priestess had thought the girl to be asexual too. She'd never shown any interest in anyone romantically, course then Kagome had to go and walk in on something embarrassing.

A bit later they set off. With the new additions of a taijiya girl named Sango, and a fire neko, Kirara - any slack in travel pace was corrected. Miroku was able to ride the neko with Sango and thus Inuyasha could resume his place at Aka's side.

Things went as Aka foresaw, they gathered up a few shards and backed up some lower level demons. The next couple of days continued on this way, smoothly.

Kagome worried for her sister, though they stopped to eat multiple times daily, her twin had not swallowed a single bite. And whenever they came across villages caught up in the shards carnage the girl would go off on her own for a bit. Kagome didn't know what was going on with her twin but she was concerned.

The priestess reflected on the trip thus far with a small smile. There were plenty of cons but she'd made so many friends and sister was pleased with her. Beyond that, Aka had taken more interest in people and relaxed her obsession with that sword. Kagome was happy for her, she'd known so much suffering…

Presently, the Shikon Miko was shaken from her thoughts by the presence of shards in the upcoming village.

"Sister! There are three shards ahead!" Kagome yells up to the girl.

Aka restrains the grin beging to cross her face, things were going very well. With renewed energy she races ahead with her pack on her heals.

The air is pierced by a set of wolf howls. Aka throws her head back and lets out a growl that reverberates and shakes the ground. It's impressive, and intimidating. It quiets the wolves victorious shouts.

Inuyasha looks at the girl is surprise. She's hardly human. Aka really is something. His nose is flooded by the stench of blood. He knows they're walking into what must've been a massacre.

Brown wolves surround them and growl warningly. Aka crouches low and gnashes her teeth at the kaines, letting loose a growl of her own.

The animals back off with a wine and she shifts her posture, standing tall and propping up a leg on a corpse.

"Don't fuck with me. Know your place, mutts." Aka snarls out. The creatures back away and her companions regard her with awe. "Momma is so cool." Shippo comments.

Hiten claps a hand on the woman's shoulder, proud to have such a mate.

Inuyasha grunts and tries to brush off the situation. "Kagome-sama, do you sense the shards from earlier?" Miroku asks the priestess.

Before the Shikon miko had a chance to answer a blue whirlwind sped into the group's line of sight, it was on top of them almost immediately.

Aka observes the pint sized tornado in irritation. She will have to train harder. In truth the girl is a sore loser and she doesn't appreciate being shown up in any aspect. She beat her body into iron, she crushed boulders in her hands and crossed continents on her own two feet. She'd have to become faster.

The swirl of wind comes to a halt, a demon boy dressed in furs leaps into a crouch to slow his momentum.

"I think he's a wolf youkai." Sango informs. Aka grunts, "No shit." The priestess turns toward her twin. "Sister! A wolf demon you said, Sango?" She scolds before questioning the slayer girl.

"They appear human, but in reality they're no different from the wolves they command." Sango stupidly informs. Hoshiyomi raises a brow at how Aka shifts in response to the taijiya's comment.

"You'll not again pollute the air with such ignorance, specially not in my presence, girl." Aka insults cooly. "Aka-sama she meant no offense!" The monk defends and the slayer bows her head in apology.

"Hn." Aka lets out, refocusing her attention on the wolf youkai. Hiten laughs a bit at the girl's condescending attitude.

"You bastards, what did you do to my underlings?" The wolf boy growls at Aka's group, reminding them of his presence. The wolves curling around his feet and whimpering.

"Shut up! You reek of human blood!" Inuyasha retorts. "I was just havin' a meal, piss off, dog-turd." The wolf youkai retorts. "Dog-turd?!" Inuyasha's temper flares and he rushes the wolf.

"Inuyasha be careful! He has shards in his legs and right arm!" Kagome yells catching the offending youkai's attention. Aka takes note of the fact that the boy's eyes land on her sister. He'll make a move, she'd bet on it.

"Inuyasha, finish it."

The silver haired boy nods at his leader, Aka trusts him to take care of the situation - well that or she was too lazy to do something herself; the boy prefers to think it's the precious of the two rather than the later.

Inuyasha levels a fighting stance, and the air thickens.

Sensing the inu hanyo is getting serious the wolf boy races off, "It's too dangerous! Let's retreat!" Wolves yip and dart after their leader.

The group laughs at Inuyasha's stricken expression. "Ha, I think you've been jilted." Kagome giggles.

The only one uneffected by the situation is Aka but that's not unusual. Aka doesn't care much for this sort of thing, Kagome would think it'd be far stranger if the girl had thought the situation was amusing. After all, Aka is Aka. Well maybe…

"Hey Sister, wanna hear a joke?" Kagome asks the girl, catching the attention of the other members of their pack - laughter quiets in anticipation. "Kagome-sama I don't see the point, um though I have not know Aka-sama long I can say quite certainly that she does not have a sense of humor." Miroku interrupts.

Kagome shakes her head, smiling lightly. "Aka has a sense of humor, it's just - well its sort of fucked up." She smiles brightly, the cuss catching the monk off guard.

"So, sister… What's more fucked up; ten babies nailed to ten trees or one baby nailed to ten trees?" Kagome looking at the girl hopefully. The taijiya and monk blanch,

Kirara mews. "Kagome that's not a joke.. that's just.." Shippo starts, making a scrunched face.

"Mm ha." Aka covers her mouth and turns her head to cover up the fact that she's laughing. Kagome smiles as she watches the oni girl's shoulders shake - yep she's laughing.

"Heh, you're the perfect woman for me." Hiten remarks, starting an argument between himself and her other two mates.

Things continue on easily, Miroku and Inuyasha take the liberty of burying the human dead. Sango and Kagome cook the meat Aka hunted and Hoshiyomi relaxes with a cup of tea - telling stories to Shippo while Hiten interjects with random rude remarks.

Some point later Aka makes an odd request of her sister, "Kagome, switch clothing with me." The priestess indulges her cautiously, wondering why Aka would want to wear her clothing. "Sister.. why?" She finally asks. Aka regards the girl silently as if it should be obvious, when she realizes that the younger is not catching on she gives her answer.

"I anticipate that the wolf youkai will try to capture you, it's highly probable that we will be ambushed while we pass through the mountains. While we share hardly any resemblance, I doubt he remembers your face specifically. It's more likely that he'd identify you by your outfit and smell." Aka speaks methodically. Hoshiyomi smiles at her response.

"Your taking my clothing to protect me? Oh, sister!" Kagome throws her arms around Aka, happy the girl cares for her well being. Aka grunts and begins to strip.

"Sister!" Kagome scolds, trying pointlessly to steer the girl out of everyone's line of sight. "You can't change here!"


	4. Chapter 4

"In spite of everything that was done to me and my race,

in spite of the adversity and the bitter moments,

again we rise."

{Maya Angelou}

* * *

"Lady Aka-sama, may I say that outfit does not suit you at all." The flee demon Myoga remarks as he leaps onto Inuyasha's shoulder as the group travels through a pass in the Northern Mountains. "She's wearing it for my sake Myoga-san, isn't sister so nice?" Kagome says with a light smile on her face as she remarks from the other side of her sister, across to the demon.

"Is there a purpose to your appearance, Myoga?" The oni girl asks tonelessly as she stares ahead. "Yes my lady, I was traveling through this area and I thought it would be more safe to join with your group... This mountain range is currently under control of the Northern Wolf Demon Clan, but if that wasn't bad enough, that clan is currently feuding with a group of bird demons over this territory."

"Hm, that would make sense." Miroku slapped his fist against the flat palm of this other hand. "Keh, what would make sense, you stupid Hoshi, speak up!" Inuyasha snaps at the boy, turning his head over his shoulder, making the purple clad monk wince at the irked look on the other's face. "Ah... Well, Inuyasha... That wolf demon from earlier was in possession of jewel shards, the wolf demons are probably trying to gather them to strengthen their pack against the bird demons."

"In any case it seems like we're bound to get involved in the conflict." Sango nods her head agreeing with the monk from behind him riding atop the fire cat.

"The wolves are already closing in on us from all directions." Hoshiyomi informs the now school-uniformed-dressed girl. "Hey! How long have you known about that?!" Inuyasha barks out at the daiyoukai. "All us full demons can sense them, Inu-baka." Shippo taunts the half demon before eeping and launching himself onto Aka's hip and clinging to the woman like a baby koala as the silver haired half dog scratches at him.

"Momma, Inu-baka is trying to hurt me again!" The fox demon squeals, Aka sighs lightly before patting the kit's head and letting him remain attached to her hip.

A few moments later wolf howls fill the air and the furry beasts descend quickly upon the group, racing down the cliff sides. Aka doesn't have enough time to pass Shippo back to someone else so she holds him tightly against her chest and braces herself, knowing that she'll be the prime target of the incoming wolves. She turns back and shares a look with Inuyasha, Hiten, and Hoshiyomi. "Watch out for my sister and the humans until I return! We'll randevu somewhere near the bird's nest in a day!" Aka shouts as the boy clad in brown furs from before snatches her up in his arms and leaps away as her companions are once again pushed over a cliff ledge.

"No screamin' girl? And here I thought that was da' only thing you humans were good at." The wolf demon chuckles roughly as he manhandles the girl, jumping from cliff to cliff. Aka has to repress a scoff, she's really not so good at playing this sort of role. "Mm, should I pray to my lowly god as well?" She suggests sarcastically. The boy quirks a lip and chuckles lightly. "Yeah... Somethin' like that."

"Ya ain't to scared a me, are ya?" He remarks after letting out an awkward laugh, after all, he's the leader of a wolf pack, he doesn't know how to react to a human that so clearly isn't afraid of him.

"Why should I be? Don't you know that the scariest of all creatures are human?" Aka responds sullenly.

"And how's that?" He asks deciding to humor the girl, having previously never had a conversation for so long with a human. "We kill far more of our own than all of the demons in the world put together." She answers wisely.

"Suppose so.." He murmurs in consideration as he approaches the den. What a weird girl.

The wolf demon walks through a waterfall blocking the main entrance to the cave, the water splashes the girl and the concealed kit hiding under her skirt. The boy sets her down and starts barking out orders and wolves come forward and sniff and her knees, prodding the hidden fox with their snouts. The kitsune yips loudly and springs out from the girl's skirt suddenly as a more forward wolf bit down on his tail.

"Heh, I forgot about him, he latched onto the girl when I snatched er'. I don't care whatcha do with him, but if anyone touches the girl... The punishment will be severe." The wolf boy remarks. "But Kouga, let us eat her after yer done wit' her!" Two more wolf demons noisily complain.

Aka sneers at the wolves that surround Shippo, grabbing one by it's scruff and flinging it's heavy form which must weigh more than her against a cavern wall. Her action quickly captures the attention of everyone in the cave. "Touch my son again, and I swear I will tear out your throat!" She practically snarls at the lot, only becoming further enraged when two humanoid wolves advance on her in an attempt to restrain her.

Another step and in an instant she's smashing her fist into one's face and shoving the other away with a swift well aimed knee to the crotch. "I might just be a human, but the likes of you will never beat me in a fight. Especially not when it comes to my son!" She yells the last part, pressing her foot down on the chest of one of the wolves she knocked down. Her eye's bore into Kouga's angrily, and the boy knows she won't surrender. He's never met a woman with such resolve.

This woman is unlike anyone he's met before, and as a demon, he's been alive for around 750 years. She's nothing like that irresponsible little girl, Ayame he had once had an interest in. "Your name's Kagome, right?" He asks, approaching the angry female and clasping her hands in his own.

"No, Kagome is my sister. I'm Aka." The woman remarks. "Aka then... I'm gonna make you my woman. So how about it?" He smirks down at the girl, standing several inches taller than she.

"But hey! Kouga! Though we were gonna eat er', you ain't really gonna marry her are you?" A wolf demon cries out in shock at his leader's statement.

"But she's just a human!" Another cries out.

"Fools! She can see the jewel shards and is extremely loyal, she is much more useful that some demoness!" Kouga retorts back at them.

"No, you have me confused for my sister. I also have priestess powers but I am not the Shikon mike, she is... I switched places with her for her protection." The ogre girl informs him with a raised eyebrow. The boy's eyes widen slightly and he falters for a moment before shaking his head and then gathering her hands more firmly.

"If she's your sister then she'll also become pack once we mate. This only shows you're even more loyal. I'll still make you my woman." He nods.

Aka chuckles a bit, surprising him before adjusting the collar of Kagome's shirt, revealing three striped marks which were placed there as a symbol of her marriage to her demons. "Though I am already taken?" She asks, irritating the wolf boy. "So what! Ain't er' now anyways! I'll just cover it all up with my own marks." He snaps out at her. The girl nods her head in slight amusement before stepping forward and pressing her mouth to the boy's. This grip on her lessens in surprise and his face flushes as the woman presses her chest against his and slips a hand under his chin to grip his face.

The wolves yip and howl in excitement as they watch the display of their leader and the human woman.

Aka pulls back and grins at the look on the boy's face. "In love already?" She teases lightly before return back to a serious mode and reaching down to gather her kitsune in her arms. She gazes around appraising the demons surrounding her and the state of things. A lot of the wolves both humanoid and in animal form were dirty and/or injured. The cave itself may as well have been a pig pen, bones and filth was littered everywhere. It seemed no one cared to clean but leftover carcasses, and the armor and weapons they had looked to be low quality tools which had been stolen from humans then allowed to rust in old blood.

The only three things this pack had going for it were their numbers, clean water supply, and their leader. The wolves seemed to be poorly trained as well, having no real fighting skill and small youki's. They could only be lower to mid-range strength, all in all they had a lot of work. But still, it could and would be done. Her power grows as she added to her forces. This would now be her pack, she'd have enough members to start forming battalions and with the possession of this land she be able to set up a base here.

She circles around and gives her claims, "As the mate to your leader, this is now my pack to command. Starting today we will no longer be The Northern Wolf Clan we will be an independent nation!" Kouga looks at the woman in surprise, "I know of your struggles with the demon birds, today we will put an end to that! This is our land!" She yells loudly, wolves howl with her statements. She turns to Kouga, "I may not have any Shikon shards in my possession, but I don't need them, my own strength is enough. Ready your men, we'll face the birds at dawn." She orders him, not giving him much of a chance to say anything.

She'd have to get word to Totosai, her not so small list of required items seemed to growing, especially now that she had so many new followers. Demon grade weapons and armor for roughly 200 would take some time to procure. She may as well as the fire youkai to set up his forge here in the mountains. At least that was a problem for later, her current concern was with cleaning up the cave, once that was accomplished she could send her sister to procure furniture and clothing from neighboring villages or home.

Course then she'd have to start separating the wolves into units with some sort of command system, things we're too disorganized but at least wolves were good at following orders. Then with that then she'd have to have some sort of castle or village built above the cavern system and then finally she could start training. She'd have to find some teacher for Kagome and Shippo but with Hiten, Hoshiyomi, and Sango she'd at least have enough resources to train her wolves.

There was much to be done, it wasn't long before the sun began to fade out. The party was ready to make their attack, Kouga gathered her in his arms again since as a human, she couldn't scale the cliffs the same way they could even if she could keep pace. She had Sounga on her, but her own order from Totosai hadn't been completed yet so that was a source of some annoyance.

Aka had been looking forward to trying out Tetsaiga in battle, but unfortunately the sword was still going under repairs. Though it didn't matter much, with Sounga at her side she was practically invincible. She admired the feeling of the wolves at her back, this was what it felt like to lead an army into battle.

Arriving at the intended place she looks around to see if her group has arrived yet, clearly not. She jumps down from Kouga's back and passes the kid to one of Kouga's seconds, a wolf demon with a streak of white in the middle of his hair. "Watch him for me." She commands before unsheathing Sounga, throwing the crappy flimsy thing to another wolf demon with a mohawk.

As they step into plain view, the bird demons are on them. "Sounga!" The girl commands the sword in her hand, feeling a rush as the sword's power creeps into her body and her features shift. Tall obi horns sprout from the forehead and curve backwards. She charges ahead, cutting through the birds with ease. The wolves can hardly keep up, falling back to watch their new leader do battle.

Kouga watches the woman as she yells to her sword and transforms into a demon, she slashes on opponent down to the next, cutting through half of the enemy's forces in a few moments. He was mistaken, there's no way this woman is a human.

"Sister! The jewel shards are about 50ft up at the peak!" Kagome's voice rings out to warn her sister as she enters the clearing. "Try not to get blood on my clothing! You know how hard it is to get blood stains out of white shirts!" Kagome adds. Aka nods in seriousness before racing up the side of the cliff, something she had been unable to do only a few minutes ago.

Aka slashes at the rock wall, forcing the demon inside to come out as the structure collapses. The priestess from the ground notches an arrow and shots the bird down as Aka corners in towards her. The bird shrieks loudly as it's purified into dust. Inuyasha moves to retrieve the shards from the corpse for Kagome. Aka leaps down beside her sister.

"Hey! I told you not to get any blood on it, Akuma! The thing is completely soaked through! I'm never switching clothes with you again!" Kagome scolds her sister.

"Eh Aka, what are we going to do with wolf-boy? Want me to kill him?" Hiten asks her casually. "No, this is my pack now. We'll establish ourselves here." She answers. "Now gather the bodies and come, there is much to be done." Aka doesn't spare another glance as she turns and leads her group and the wolf pack back to the caves.


End file.
